Aquel Abrazo
by yuanel
Summary: 1 año despues y sigue pensando en lo que paso hace tanto tiempo.  ...lo se pesimo summary.


Había pasado 1 año desde que po encontro su paz interior y derroto a shen, gracias a esto ya casi no entrena con los demas furiosos, 3 dias de la semana medita con shifu, 3 practica con tigresa, grulla, mantis, vivora y mono, y el dia restante es dia libre.

-Mono, Grulla, es su turno-dijo el maestro shifu y al instante empezaron a combatir.

-Tigresa-dijo shifu-ve a buscar a po, ya es tarde-le ordeno.

-De acuerdo-repondio ella y sin mas partio en busqueda de el guerrero dragon.

Hace 6 meses, cuando Po dejo te entrenar diario junto a los 5 furiosos, todos notaron un cambio y tigresa, ya que en un principio se negaba a que po entranara por su cuenta, nunca dijo nada, pero se le notaba muy molesta cuando shifu anuncio que po se concentraria en meditar.

Pues se supone que él tenia que ser quien liderara a los 5 furiosos, pero le faltaba mucha sabiduria y experiencia, así que cuando sonaba la alarma indicando que estaban atacando la aldea, tenian prohibido intervenir, tenian que dejar que po ganara experiencia, y la sabiduria la encontraria por medio de la meditacion.

Aunque no lo pareciera, tigresa aun seguia pensando el aquel abrazo que po le dio despues de derrotar a Shen. Desde ese dia no podia pensar en otra cosa, incluso algunas veces no se concentraba en el entrenamiento y era reprendida por eso

No entendiapoque la habia abrazado, ello lo abrazo para carlmarlo y demostrarle que aunque sus estremidades delanteras habian perdido sensivilidad, su corazon no, pero no lograba entender porque la habia abrazado a ella, habia derrotado a shen, ya no hab a enemigos y todo estaba en paz, no encontraba ningun motivo para la accion del panda.

Despues de algunos minutos tigresa llego al templo de los heroes, donde se encontrava la causa de sus preocupaciones.

Po tenia la cara seria, estaba muy concentrado en su meditacion, ni siquiera la sintio llegar.

Tigresa se acerco lentamente a po, no sai a muy bien porque, pero sentia la necesidad de estar cerca de el y si lo alertaba eso no seria posible.

Se acerco lentamente al panda, estaba a menos de 10 centimetros de él, parecia que no se habia percatado de su precencia asi que se acerco más, rodeo al panda con sus brasos y lo abrazo muy, muy, muy suavemente, estaba tan concentrado en su meditacion que no se dio cuenta de nada o almenos eso pensaba tigresa hasta que escucho un ronquido provenir de la boca del panda, estaba dormido, la intencion de tigresa cambio rapidamente, ellos entrenado duramente y el dormido, asi que lo levanto sin despertarlo y lo lanzo contra las puertas, golpeandolas y despertando al guerrero dragon.

-que paso?, donde esta el peligro-pregunta un medio dormido panda tirado junto a la puerta.

-el maestro shifu quiere vernos-dijo mirandolo con desaprobacion.

-el maestro shifu?-pregunto, justo antes de adelantarse y arrodillarse-porfavo maestra tigresa no le digas nada al maestro shifu-suplico el panda.

-de acuerdo, pero tienes que cambiar, de lo contrario jamas llegaras a ser el verdadero guerrero dragon-dijo sin mirarlo.

-gracias, muchisimas gracias-dijo po.

Caminaron, uno al lado del otro, en silencio, durante un tiempo, hasta que tigresa hablo.

-Po...-lo llamo ella.

-si?.

-Despues de que derrotasta a Shen...-empezo ella, no sabia dar "indirectas" asi que fue al punto.-quiero decir si ya habias derrotado a shen, ya no hab a enemigos y todo estaba en paz, porque me abrazaste?

-Tigresa, estuviste a punto de morir...por mi culpa-dijo po con los ojos cerrador y la voz entrecortada.

-Tu tambien estuviste a punto de morir-respondio tigresa, mirandole la cara.

Po abrio los ojos lentamente mientras algunas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas-pero no fue tu culpa, tu no le fallaste a todos tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso, en cambio yo sí tuve la culpa, les falle a todos, casi pierdo a la persona que más amo en todo el mundo y tddo por mí culpa-le respondio mirandola a los ojos-no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir.

Tigresa se sonrojo muchisimo al escuchar esto-tu, me amas?-pregunto con voz muy suave.

Entonces po se dio cuenta de lo que hab a dicho-pues...si, te amo-dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cuando estuvo a su lado tomo su mano y le pregunto-y tu?-dijo po-me amas?

-Pues...si-dijo una muy sonrojada tigresa mientras lentamente acercaba sus labios a los del panda.-te amor-termino al momento que se besar n.

-Eso estuvo barbaro-dijo po mientras abrazaba suavemente a tigresa, y la volvia a besar

Despues regresaron con shifu, tomados de las manos lo que todos notaron y asumieron lo que habia pasado.

Tigresa se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera preguntado cuando regresaron, si hubiera alcanzado la felicidad que sentia, la paz, pero no se arrepintia de nada , ya que porfin puedo ser feliz, junto a su amado po.

_REVIEW?_


End file.
